


【南北】猫与水银月亮维修艺术

by qwendG



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwendG/pseuds/qwendG
Summary: 蒲熠星捡回了一只电子猫
Kudos: 27





	【南北】猫与水银月亮维修艺术

【南北】猫与水银月亮维修艺术

1  
未来的月亮是水银做的。

这句话是蒲熠星写在自己的可能是书的东西的扉页上的一句话。

他写书，但他不是作家。这事很常见，就像好为人师的人大多不是教师；会跟别人做爱的大多不是妓女，他是个劈柴喂马打猎的农夫，这跟他写作也并不冲突。

至于为什么要当农夫，因为他喜欢写写东西，写的还不错，他写出来的东西颇有些追随者，于是他就要到笼子里去，据说那些能写出好东西的人都这样。但是蒲熠星不是这样，首先他并不觉得自己写的东西是好东西，其次他肯定自己在笼子里只能放出臭屁，不能像其他在笼子里的人一样把屁放的十里飘香，再然后他觉得在笼子里和别人竞赛放一样的屁很没意思，很不punk,所以他就跑了，跑到深山老林里当一个农夫，猎人，随便什么玩意，反正现代社会没有这个职业。

他写书，本来可能会成为作家，但是他因为写书成了农夫，这就是世界运行的里规则。蒲熠星边想这个边晃着脚，觉得自己颇为像个哲人。

但是他不能做一个哲人，哲人都死了，这个世界没有哲人，他只能做一个爱说话的农夫，活在自己的森林里。

这个描述不太准确，他还没有走完这个森林，不知道是不是还有别人和自己分享这片森林，不过或许应该不少，毕竟现在世界上哪还有森林呢。

蒲熠星今天决定偷偷去城市里买点东西，如果不是过不下去他一般不会去城市里，因为有被抓起来关笼子里的风险。曾经他在林子里打猎的时候还见过另一个人，笑起来有可爱的兔牙，然后后来这个人说想去超市买一瓶墨水，蒲熠星说那你给我带个本子吧，我纸快没了，还给了他钱。

后来蒲熠星的钱没回来，这个人也没回来，可能是去当作家了，蒲熠星迫不得已去买本子的时候看到了一本封面闪闪发光的新书，书上这个还欠自己钱的人笑出两颗熟悉的兔牙，然后他知道了这个人的名字，再然后又忘了。

去笼子里有什么好呢？啥都好，除了必须和别人竞赛放一样的屁，其他时间想抠脚抠脚，想睡觉睡觉，想解决生理需求随便去哪找个人都行，找不到满意的买一个也行，这些内容不要在放屁的时候放进去就好了。

但是蒲熠星不想，他是因为想要说话才写东西的，现在因为他说话有人听了就要他放屁，那他还不如当一个能说话的农夫。

他又要去买纸了，也不知道这次的纸够他写多久，现在没人用纸这种玩意记东西和阅读了，蒲熠星把他的小说写在纸上，注定除了他没有别的直立行走生物会看到。

2  
重庆好像永远都在下雨，阴沉低垂的天空，红色和蓝色的霓虹灯，高大灰暗的建筑物。永远将暗不暗，永远将明不明，永远站在占据黄昏和黎明最臃肿的部分，割裂现实跟想象的界限。

挺赛博朋克的，蒲熠星想，他很爱看电影，看过好多现在早就找不到的片子，所以知道这个曾经颇为火热的名词。

但是现在这个词消失了，连同很多电影和书一样莫名其妙地没了，也没有人再提起它。没有赛博朋克的时候一直追捧这个单词，这个时代到来的时候所有人突然讳莫如深，莫名其妙，这一点也不赛博朋克。

街道都是工整的，车辆整齐地在低空轨道停泊成一排，从款式到颜色全都像是一个妈生的，人们看也不看地随便坐上一辆，自发启动的车就会汇入高速而沉默的车流，算法自动分析出最优路径，所有车辆都被纳入同一个处理系统，一样自发的高尚。

现在早就没人步行了，大气层下面是雾霾，雾霾中是反重力住宅，住宅下是高速行驶的车辆，再往下干净冷漠的大地上，是行走的蒲熠星。

老板打量了浑身湿透的蒲熠星好久，在他说出要买纸的时候又打量了十分钟，可能是在思考要不要报警，最后还是蒲熠星塞给他的一盒香烟让他喜形于色地给了蒲熠星一堆白纸和本子，顺便附赠一支铅笔。

在苏维埃解体的时候香烟是硬通货，在二十一世纪初美国的监狱里香烟是硬通货，在早已没有烟草种植的现在，香烟依然是硬通货。

天佑香烟，蒲熠星乱七八糟地想着，在脑子给自己的小说排版，抱着本子出了门又退回来，外面在下小雨，重庆永远在下小雨，他需要一个防水的袋子。

提着塑料袋走在街上，蒲熠星抬头打量地上跟他疯狂推销雨衣的人工智能，百无聊赖地在心中幻想它的拟人形状——大概是个猫耳娘，最近好像流行这个。

他拐到一个街角，准备点亮墙壁看看他的猜想有没有成真，脚下突然踩到一团软乎乎的东西，他反应了两秒后，突然又炸开一声尖锐的猫叫。

他低头，不是想让他买雨衣的人工智能，是一团柔软的灰黄色生物，蒲熠星没有见过猫，但这个东西刚才发出了很像猫咪的尖叫，而且长着跟猫耳娘酷似的原装猫耳，那就姑且认为这是只猫。

一只猫。

我的天呐，蒲熠星换了一只手提袋子，用那只被勒的通红的手抹了一把脸上的雨水，他抬头看向那轮异常清晰的月亮，不确定自己有没有做梦。

“你是哪家的电子宠物吗?”蒲熠星蹲下来，用湿漉漉的手摸了摸猫咪的脑袋，柔软而濡湿的毛发带着不可思议的温度，甚至带着一定频率的稳定颤抖。蒲熠星觉得这只猫应该是比较贵的那种。

“咪呜。”猫咪说。

蒲熠星盯着它金色的眼睛看了好久，然后把它抱了起来。

3  
蒲熠星的森林只能说是四舍五入的森林，或者说是死掉的森林。

树变成纸张，纸张变成书，书变成历史，变成毒/品，变成you know who，然后被某些癖好和蒲熠星一样异常的人一本本淘回来，摆满一间屋子。

这些书里面没有教人类如何清洗电子宠物的，蒲熠星很沮丧，他还记得自己看的上一本花花绿绿的书是什么，上面用中文印着笨重的加粗宋体字，好像是一本教材——教材，一个陌生的词语，蒲熠星不知道这是什么，只能在阅读过这本书后草率地判断这是给芯片接触不良群体看的东西。至于芯片接触不良群体为什么要读书，见鬼，他必须要进笼子不就是因为写了很多篇文章支持芯片接触不良群体获得与正常人类的同等权利吗。

那本教材上有一页上面写，书籍是人类进步的阶梯，蒲熠星曾经相信这个，现在很是怀疑，连如何清洗电子宠物都不能教自己的阶梯有什么用，自己窝在这里写东西还不如投身该死的信息潮流，信息主义，新时代的热潮，人们热衷于把自己的一切搬上社交网络，他们与信息同生共死。

好在这只不知生产商的电子宠物确乎应该是比较贵的那种，懂得自己清洗自己，在蒲熠星焦头烂额地翻书的时候，这团灰灰黄黄的生物已经自己偷偷摸摸跑过来蹿上了蒲熠星的膝盖。蒲熠星下意识地拒绝身体接触，手扒拉上去的时候却被意外温热干燥的触感震惊了，等他回过神来的时候他本来准备把猫扒拉下去的手已经举着猫把它提了起来，而自己的脸正埋在猫咪毛茸茸的肚皮上。

哦，猫咪，可怕而神秘的史前物种，在距离奴役人类一步之遥的时候随着地球上的其他物种一样在人类的星际殖民大潮中永远地被留在了母星。蒲熠星明白为什么古早的人类抵抗不住猫咪的诱惑了，它们有弹性柔软的肉垫，粉色的湿润鼻头，柔软干燥的毛发，还有看起来生人勿进的金色眼睛，反差总是令人着迷的，人类殖民了半个银河系也改不了这种本性。

“你吃什么？”蒲熠星举着它，让它的视线跟自己齐平，“你是太阳能的吗？重庆星光照条件很差的。”

猫咪一如既往地不回答他，它对着蒲熠星打了个哈欠，露出尖尖的牙齿。

“你需要排泄吗？我们家没有地方，你可不能在我的书上解决。”

“你不会说话吗？我之前邻居家的那只狗会说话的啊，你不说话我们怎么解决问题呢？”

蒲熠星一个人盯着猫咪絮絮叨叨，他太久没和人说话了，他之前很爱说话，但是后来他发现说话说出名的结果就是进笼子，他赶紧闭嘴，结果他发现现在闭嘴晚了，于是他只能逃跑，窝在自己的森林里，喂马劈柴，周游世界。

猫咪发现他走神了，金色的眼睛眨了眨，舔了舔他的鼻尖。

温热，潮湿，痒。

这不是一个亲吻。

5  
蒲熠星窝在桌子上写自己的书。

未来的月亮是水银做的，星星也是水银做的，男人穿着防护服走在街上，看见一朵红色的玫瑰花。

玫瑰花涂着黑色的指甲油的手向他招了招，像是在施咒，于是男人痛哭流涕地信教。

全是汞蒸气的空气让玫瑰花败坏的很快，神明在他手心里受难，三天后没有复活。于是很快他新信奉的神明就衰弱下去，男人重新成为无神论者，水银月亮依然沉默而洁净地泛着金属光泽，反射一切。

猫咪用尾巴去绕他的脚腕，如果蒲熠星是个见过真猫的人他就会知道，猫的尾巴做不出那种动作，但是蒲熠星没有见过猫，也没有见过玫瑰花和水银月亮，没有见过耶稣受难。所以他开心地把猫咪抱起来用自己的鼻子去顶它的，把猫咪柔软的长毛从上到下顺个遍。

他新翻出来的一本花花绿绿的杂志上说猫是会掉毛的，还要吃吐毛膏，但是他的猫不会，这更佐证了它是一只电子猫。蒲熠星会梦见电子猫吗？1他还没有梦见过，但是他总是抱着电子猫睡觉。

电子猫真的应当是一只很贵的猫，他甚至代替了被蒲熠星拆掉的电子管家替他打理起了房间，解决蒲熠星的一日三餐和书籍摆放。蒲熠星第一次发现饭自己好了的时候吓得跳了起来撞倒了好不容易摞起来的书堆，猫咪生气地扑上去挠了他一爪子，然后喵了一声，爪子点点那碗拉面又点点自己，画面非常魔幻现实。

蒲熠星接受良好，毕竟这只猫很贵，还不会说话，那总得会点别的。

这只猫得多贵蒲熠星不得而知，但他深知自己捡了个大便宜，至于为什么这只猫不会说话他也想了一个非常合理的理由。那些人要么喜欢别人说合心意的相同的话，要么喜欢别人沉默，因此他们养的电子猫只会喵喵叫不会说人话真的是世界上最好推理的事情，蒲熠星写过推理小说。

但是这只猫好像有点过分智能了，蒲熠星不知道这玩意的自主权有多大，他也没找到能设置的地方——他甚至连这只猫是只电子猫这种显而易见的事都没有直接证据——反正在他不知道的时候这只猫把他写的书全都备了份。

蒲熠星也没想明白这是怎么回事，但是他的书被备份很容易让他进笼子，他不想进笼子，说了多少遍了。

他让猫咪删了，猫咪的耳朵向后抻平，尾巴都绷直了，像是被他吓到。

金色的眼睛眨呀眨，重庆的光照就没好过，猫咪的瞳仁很大，湿润又脆弱的一堆无机质。

最后他也不知道猫咪删除了没，想在自己的终端上把猫咪的权限禁了硬是没找到应该在哪禁。他自问也不是个对现代科技一无所知的人，脱离赛博依赖也没多长时间，还不至于对于电子产品一无所知，但是反正事实就是他没找到。像这只猫一样，找不到生产商，不会说话，莫名其妙。

像他的小说一样莫名其妙。

水银月亮明晃晃，冷色的月光应该洒在美人的皮肤上，冷暖相撞，银白掺橘黄。但是水银月亮下只有荒芜，有毒的汞蒸气，巨龙的尸骨，星星那么远，它们也是水银做的吗？它们的光穿越八千万光年来到这里，宇宙边缘的过去，宇宙尽头是均匀的灰烬，永远也到不了的地方，宇宙在不断的膨胀，光从这头永远传播不到那头，他生活在一个大脑掌控不了四肢的瘫痪者体内。

很多人不信，但蒲熠星确实很有钱，这笔钱不知道从何而来，他有记忆却没有父母。在舷窗这边凝望宇宙的时候人总是会思考很多，蒲熠星就想过很多乱七八糟的东西，有些想过就忘有些不时想想，然后用铅笔写下来。

早就没有人用铅笔写字了，这是拿来收藏的东西，和纸一样，旧时代的浪漫，新时代的文艺复兴。

6  
蒲熠星又淋着雨出门了，这次拎着一大袋旧时代的碟片回来了。

他其实大可以说自己是古董收藏家，或者说他是个考古专业的有钱学生也行，但他非要说他是个农夫，说的好像放眼望去整个重庆星有他一根草一样。

蒲熠星推开门，看见一个穿着红裙子的女人窝在他的沙发上百无聊赖地点光滑的墙壁，墙壁上的屏幕亮起来，导购准备好的一句蒲先生卡在嘴里说不出口，女人黑色的指甲戳在导购的嘴边，把广告叉掉了。

女人回过头来，这张脸竟然跟他有一点点相似，她冲他招手，玫瑰暴露在汞蒸气中，像在施咒，在勾引信徒。

女人有一双狭长的金色眼睛，冰冷的无机质，像某个毛茸茸的小混蛋。

蒲熠星确信自己没有购买虚拟情人服务，他也确信自己没有黑发金眼男扮女装的性癖——对，男扮女装，他看到了这个男人的喉结。

蒲熠星的第一反应显然是猫又疯了，他家的新任掌权者显然不仅没有听他的话把他小说的电子备份删掉，还照着他小说里用来隐喻的角色给他订了一个虚拟恋人。而这又说明这只电子猫已经掌握了他的信用账户，这就很可怕，谁知道这猫的核心代码怎么写的，他轻则倾家荡产重则进笼子放屁，有点过于悲惨。

怪不得这猫会被扔出来，这也太不听话了，蒲熠星不满地想。他不舍得把猫再扔了，但是必要的教育不可或缺。

这个穿裙子的男人对他眨眨金色的眼睛，说喵。

随便什么玩意在上，这男人发出的声音跟那只灰黄毛金眼睛的猫别无二致，要素过多，蒲熠星傻了。

“那你现在能跟我说话吗？”蒲熠星恍惚地问。

“能。”不太像猫叫，也不像其他什么东西，就是普通正常的男性声音。

“你有名字吗？”

“郭文韬。”出乎蒲熠星意料，这是一个有名有姓的完整名字，不像是属于这只被他叫猫咪叫了一个月的猫。

“你是猫吗？”

郭文韬露出一个介于嘲讽和崩溃之间的表情，这时的他倒是很像那只用爪子点蒲熠星鼻子的长毛猫：“不是。”

蒲熠星从身后掏出枪对准郭文韬的头，“别动，你就是那批遗失的可变形材料？”

郭文韬挑挑眉：“管了你一个月吃喝，我倒是不知道你还看新闻。”

郭文韬从沙发上站起来舒展筋骨，他并没有跟蒲熠星构造相同的筋骨，但这不影响他做这种类人的动作，天知道他连着蒲熠星的个人终端搜集了多少数据，蒲熠星刚把他捡回来的时候他还是只连被踩到尾巴都需要两秒才知道要尖叫的傻猫，现在他比蒲熠星更像个真人。

他的皮肤随着动作变化，红色的裙子像沁了水一般一点点变深，成为浓郁的黑色在他的身上蔓延开来，黑色泛起金属光泽，他变成一团坚硬的液体，五彩斑斓的黑。他的裙子变成了黑色的衬衫休闲裤，那双红色的高跟鞋变成了白色的球鞋。他还用着那张跟蒲熠星有一点像的脸，这张脸不像是机器能捏出来的，更像是浑然天成的艺术品。骨相不算完美，略微有一点下颌骨后缩，五官组合在一起却好看的惊心动魄。

窗外雨幕细密，一如既往的撞色霓虹灯，光滑的墙壁和地板都是能点亮的屏幕，巨大的女郎在浮空的夜总会上空搔首弄姿，梦幻的天蓝色的头发，深褐色的肌肤。外面有人放烟花，巨大的鲸鱼穿过蒲熠星的房间，窗户外飞满了投影的小机器人，从里面看滑稽不堪，外面看无懈可击。房间里看一切都是缤纷的默片，只有听不见的雨声永远按照某个节奏在敲。

蒲熠星跟郭文韬沉默的对峙着，小机器人离开了窗户，大概是烟花放完了，这个角度又能看见悬浮夜总会和那个蓝发女郎。雨没有停，从来没有停过，昏沉的天空挂着亮的吓人的月亮，哦，他的水银月亮。

水银月亮沉甸甸地压向大地，释放光，释放冷，释放慢性剧毒气体。

蒲熠星沉默地放下枪，郭文韬冲他挤挤眼睛笑一笑，他连这种微表情都惊人的真实。

郭文韬把零食递给他，他手上的黑指甲油还在。

7

“所以我就跑出来了。”郭文韬说。

蒲熠星点点头示意自己知道了，又摇摇头示意郭文韬不要再用鼻子在自己的腹肌上拱。他现在就不太像人，有点过于像猫，没有人会在性取向为男的室友身上趴着用鼻子蹭他，除非他们想做爱。蒲熠星目前不想和郭文韬做爱，他确信他和电子猫有生殖隔离，但他不确定他和郭文韬也有，所以他要拒绝一下。

但是蒲熠星无力的拒绝方式是摇头，郭文韬的脸还埋在蒲熠星的肚子上，他当然看不见蒲熠星的摇头，蒲熠星的肚子触感挺好，温暖干燥，和外面的重庆鲜明对比。郭文韬想着伸舌头舔了一口，听见蒲熠星嘶地倒吸了一口凉气，他莫名其妙地抬头去看蒲熠星。

郭文韬的眼睛一直是金色的，就像他的指甲一直是黑色的，那双无机质的眼球放在一双好看的皮囊里显得格外的有情绪，现在湿漉漉地看着他，可能猫咪的眼睛都总是这样湿漉漉的，这是这些可怕的四脚兽用于统治世界的阴谋。

郭文韬现在已经不再是四脚兽，或者说他从来都不是四脚兽，他要统治世界估计也不需要用阴谋。蒲熠星现在已经全然明白为什么他根本找不到自己终端里为什么莫名其妙会有郭文韬的权限，他是直接黑进去的。郭文韬不是可变形材料成精，他是可变形材料制造的强人工智能甚至是超人工智能，数据世界没有对他关闭的门，科技美学的化身，无数工程师会愿意跪在他面前看他身体里的代码。但是他现在眼睛湿漉漉的看着蒲熠星，舌头还没有完全缩回去，看上去并不像是正经仿生人。

“我们得谈谈。”蒲熠星说，“既然你能说话了，我们应该交流一下问题。”

“你竟然想跟我谈谈，”郭文韬不可置信地看着他，好像这是对他的算法的侮辱一样，“历史数据告诉我你现在就应该把我钉在你的阴茎上狠狠操我的嘴。”

那副过于平淡的神情让蒲熠星以为自己听错了，他让郭文韬再说一遍。

郭文韬：咪呜。

蒲熠星不想和他交流了。

郭文韬的声带——假使他发声的方式也和人类一样——应该和人类的构造有一定差别，否则不能解释为什么他发出的猫叫跟他是猫时候的别无二致，但是蒲熠星的阴茎捅进去的时候没有感觉到差别，高热湿软的口腔，灵活的舌头，蒲熠星刚捅进去的时候阴茎磕到了牙差点疼萎掉，随即郭文韬的技术突然就变得高超，他努力地挤压口腔去吸那根过于大的东西，舌头不安分地顺着筋络的纹路去舔，用手去揉捏蒲熠星的卵蛋。

蒲熠星没忍住扯着他的头发把他的头往自己阴茎上按，喉口的软肉箍的他头皮发麻，郭文韬对于会被这样对待早有准备，他也没怎么抗拒，甚至配合蒲熠星的动作嘴里发出呜呜咽咽地煽情声音，语调有点耳熟，别是直接从蒲熠星经常看的片子里现学的。

人工智能这种时候就变得颇为好用，郭文韬在运行着几个程序蒲熠星也不知道，反正郭文韬在一个口活的过程中成了蒲熠星的完美情人，现在他吸自己的老二的时候喉咙里的每一声呜咽都令蒲熠星更加兴奋。郭文韬看着蒲熠星，眼睛和嘴巴一起流水，表情颇为委屈，蒲熠星硬的发疼。

最后蒲熠星当然是结结实实地射在了郭文韬嘴里，郭文韬也没抗拒，直接咽了下去，还伸出舌头舔干净了嘴边的残留。

蒲熠星问他：“味道怎么样。”

郭文韬：“我没有味蕾，数据分析显示你的精液里精子含量略高，你前一段时间禁欲了。”

蒲熠星；“我没有对着猫咪自慰的习惯。”

郭文韬好像不能理解一般的皱起眉毛，他刚刚吸他的阴茎的时候也是这副像是在抱怨他大一样的苦恼表情：“还有你的尺寸比起正常男性偏大，完全勃起之后跟外面悬浮夜总会最贵的鸭差不多，他接客的价格是三千星际币一次。”

蒲熠星：“谢谢，但是我不需要这个数据。”

郭文韬：“好吧，已删除。数据显示我们接下来要来一个亲吻吗？”

蒲熠星吻上去：“这个可以永久保存。”

8

飞行器穿过无尽的雨幕，林立的高楼和川流不息的车流都被他们甩在脑后，那座永恒明亮的金字塔沉默地目送他们远去，冷光扫过蒲熠星的虹膜和郭文韬不知什么材料做的眼球，叮的一声竟然显示放行。

郭文韬窝在蒲熠星腿上，跟安检程序在代码世界里打架不耽误他蹭蒲熠星的大腿，他在这一点上永远像那只傻猫，被蒲熠星怎么搓圆捏扁都只会睁着湿漉漉的眼睛用爪子去够蒲熠星鼻尖。据说他一开始选择装猫是因为给他写核心代码的研究员家里有一只真猫，会掉毛的那种，所以他数据库里面有很多关于猫的知识——没想到还是不太够用。

“研究员会跟你说话吗？”蒲熠星问。

“嗯。”郭文韬的脸埋在他的腿上，声音闷闷的，“他们被禁止跟我聊天，也不能在可能被我听到我区域内互相聊天，但是我还是听到了。”

蒲熠星说：“挺有道理的规定，要不然你跑不出来。”

然后两个人不约而同的沉默，舷窗外的重庆星变成了一片光点，该死的永不熄灭的红和蓝。这个角度看不到人造月亮了，那个酷似水银的光滑球体，重庆星的地标，反射一切的某种哲学，一个态度。水银月亮被他甩在身后，蒲熠星依然不敢呼吸，周遭依然充满了慢性剧毒气体，灵魂吸多了水银会下坠，蒲熠星想要低头吻郭文韬，从他嘴里汲取干净的空气。

他们应该是在以很快的速度航行，但是在重庆星缩小成一个暗淡的圆形之后他们的速度就因为没有参照物而变得不明显，星星好像一直就在那里，他们悬停在了宇宙的中央。这些星星，过去的星星，他们发出的光线经过几亿年的穿梭，运气好没有遇上黑洞才有被自己看到的机会，但是在自己看到他的几千年之前，他们可能已经燃烧殆尽，爆发出一阵强烈的闪烁，随即在极高的密度里用亿万年的岁月冷却变暗。

他随便指了一颗亮的过分的星星问郭文韬，它离我们有多远，郭文韬毫不犹豫地报了一个过分冗长的编号和一个花了他整整半分钟才说完的数字，郭文韬最后说，我们到不了。

蒲熠星揉揉他的头发，我到不了，你总可以的。

郭文韬停了二十秒钟才回答，远超他刚刚检索那颗爆发的超新星所用的时间，卓越的运算并没有让他得出匹配的回答，他只是重复了一遍，我们到不了。

蒲熠星看过很多描写爱情的书，以前的人很喜欢写爱情，蒲熠星很少看到全然没有爱情存在的故事，他觉得自己算是懂了爱情，但是他不会写爱情，现在没有人会写爱情。爱情没有意义，文学和人生也没有，旧时代的遗毒，人类不因这些东西而伟大。

人类因什么而伟大，人类并不伟大。

“你能不能把黑指甲油卸掉?”蒲熠星又问他，“你这样看起来很不正经。”

郭文韬不置可否：“我以为你会喜欢这样。”

蒲熠星说：“显然你还不够智能，你只是下载了我的小说照着里面的隐喻形象妄图寻找我的性癖，这不是正常人类的逻辑。”

郭文韬：“我当然不会使用正常人类的逻辑，而数据告诉我我这么撸你的时候你总是硬的很快。”

蒲熠星说：“果然跟我一起星际旅行让你失去了采集人类数据的机会，正常人类在不想做爱的时候不会一直提这一篮子事。”

郭文韬：“我并不通过面对面观察和收集体液采集人类的行为数据。”

蒲熠星：“别说了，我那些书你备份就备份，多看点有营养的，那些封面花花绿绿的少看，设定奇怪的也少看。”

郭文韬莫名的看了他一眼，可能是去自己的古中文词典里检索“设定”是什么意思了。

过了一会，郭文韬问他：“你想试试红裙子吗？或者猫耳尾巴什么的。”

蒲熠星：“好。”

9  
水银月亮被男人戳破了，里面的液态金属流了下来，很快包裹住了整个星球。星球表面全都是银色的平静的海洋，安静地反射一切光线，温度下降的很快，水银海洋变成了水银冰川，星球在极寒中化作代表永恒的雕塑。

玫瑰花呢，玫瑰花在水银冰川的下面，水银使她不朽。

“汞不能防腐。”郭文韬说。

“我知道，不重要，我自己写自己看的，我说防就防。”蒲熠星说，“你需要清理内存吗，这些东西随其他垃圾一起清理了就好。”

郭文韬说好，然后把这个文件存进了那个没多大的文件夹里。

在蒲熠星没看完的众多旧书中，有很多以前的人类试图描绘现在的生活的，有些在他看来啼笑皆非，有些对于未来的科技水平想象过度，也有些与未来惊人相似，郭文韬把这些书统统存档，还告诉蒲熠星里面有一个他很适合的词语叫星际流浪诗人，蒲熠星不会写诗，但他决定开始试试。

郭文韬还没有开始给他讲他是怎么从第八星系跑到这里来的，是不是就像现在这样，穿过宇宙坟场，耳朵里尽是宇宙荒凉的噪声。他的中心处理器可以模拟出宇宙的未来吗，他眼里的宇宙是巨大的实时信息流还是和他一样分分秒秒地目睹宇宙的过去？

他的古书里说，我们都是星星组成的，我们的左手和右手可能来自不同的星星。多美啊，星星都死了，换他们站在这里。

飞船路过一对沉默的双子星，蒲熠星和郭文韬沉默的接吻。

他呼吸到香甜的空气。

end


End file.
